


Welcome to the Family

by APhantomAndHerPen



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas with the Phantoms, Good Parent Ray Molina, Ray Molina Adopts The Phantoms, Ray Molina and His Ghost Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APhantomAndHerPen/pseuds/APhantomAndHerPen
Summary: If the band was full of ghosts, it all added up. It was unbelievable, really, but it somehow fit so much better than any realistic explanation could.Or: Ray knows the boys are ghosts and gets them each a Christmas present to welcome them to the family. After all, being a Molina has never been a matter of blood.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Ray Molina, Ray Molina & Luke Patterson, Ray Molina & Reggie Peters
Comments: 24
Kudos: 248





	1. Ray

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the idea of Ray being a surrogate father for the boys? It's genuinely one of the purest things in this fandom? 
> 
> In any case, enjoy this nearly 2k piece that came about just because it was Christmas yesterday and I love Ray a lot. I'm considering doing a little bonus part two of the boys reacting to Ray and their presents. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated, no matter how big or small. It's just always nice to know someone likes your work. I also take requests if you happen to like my writing style for some reason, though I'm definitely not going to guarantee I'll write it for any number of reasons. I might be really swamped, it might not be within my realm of comfort, or it might be something I don't have the authority or knowledge of to write about.

When he first saw Julie play with her band, he’d been absolutely enthralled by her. It had been over a year since he’d seen her that happy. Her smile, infectious as ever, was blindingly bright, her voice clear and carefree. She _glowed_ when she performed, and getting to see her like that after so long nearly brought him to tears.

When they’d thrown the party down in the studio, he’d focused on her first. He couldn’t help it when she was so full of energy. His gaze had followed her as she’d went, his chest puffed with pride. Even when the guitarist had closed the song by sharing her mic and sitting so close to her, he couldn’t find it in himself to fixate on anything beyond the happiness flooding him.

Admittedly, Ray definitely dwelled on it later, even if that boy was a merely hologram.

That was the problem, though. Ray’s entire education and career revolved around knowing his way around photos and film. The hologram thing didn’t add up. As hesitant as he was to entertain Carlos’ theories, there didn’t seem to be any other explanations, not when he was so sure Julie was bluffing the hologram story and there was no denying the boys appeared and disappeared on a whim.

When he looked back on the pictures from the studio – Carlos had saved one or two of them for his ‘ghost proof portfolio’ – it only helped to solidify the theory. There by the piano were three balls of light, one for each member of Julie’s band. The timeline fell into place, too. He’d taken those pictures right after Julie started acting off. He remembered her saying odd things that she’d panicked over and tried to cover up, and she’d started acting happier and more confident again around that time.

If the band was full of ghosts, it all added up. It was unbelievable, really, but it somehow fit so much better than any realistic explanation could.

Find the Sunset Curve CD gave him the concrete proof to kill every seed of doubt. He couldn’t dispute the ghost theory when, in the lining, he found pictures of Julie’s bandmates. The album was produced in the early nineties, and the information he could dig up on the internet only attested to it. His daughter truly was in a band with three ghosts that had died in 1995.

He decided that Julie would tell him when he needed to know. For now, the boys didn’t seem to be doing anything but making his daughter happy. She had life back in her, and he wasn’t about to ruin that, even if there were ghost boys involved. It had taken a lot of thinking and processing to get to that conclusion, but he’d reluctantly gotten there. The absolutely adoring looks across each of those boy’s faces when they looked at Julie had been a deciding factor.

Months later, Julie was still talking to the air and Ray was beginning to doubt that Julie would tell him. He didn’t want to just come out and tell her that he knew. What good would saying “Hey, sweetheart, I know you’ve been lying to me and that your band is actually composed of ghost teenage boys” do? It was coming up on Christmas, and Ray had the thought to tell Julie he knew and let the boys know they were welcome all in one gesture.

That’s how he found himself Christmas shopping for three new Molina boys. There wasn’t too much he could find in the articles about them, so he was next to clueless about what to get. It saddened him to think that those boys were spending the holidays without family and without anyone knowing they were there. His heart squeezed in his chest. If the same thing had happened to Julie, he’d want his daughter to feel loved.

Determined, Ray searched the music store with a comb for suitable gifts. He figured the boys were just as, if not more, musically driven than Julie was, so catching up on the music would probably be something they were interested in. He’d done more research on these boys than he’d cared to admit. Between all of the interviews and news articles and the limited first-hand information from the liner of their demo, he’d managed to clean a little bit about what each member was like. He’d also very stealthily asked Julie about the band’s tastes, hopeful that she wouldn’t catch on.

From what he’d gathered about Alex, he was the most understanding and quiet of them. He seemed to be more reserved and conscientious about respecting others, playing the voice of reason more often than he didn’t and generally buzzing with nervous energy. Julie had mentioned offhandedly that he didn’t deal with change all that well, and Ray could only imagine how hard being dead must be to him. In one of the liner pictures, he’d managed to spot a small rainbow pin. It was subtle but also clearly there.

He hadn’t wanted to overstep any boundaries, but he also wanted to make sure that Alex knew he was accepted in the household. There wasn’t any use welcoming them if none of them felt accepted or safe. Ray got him a new pin, attaching a little note that read, “Now you twin with Julie!” The pin was a little dragon, its wings colored rainbow. It matched the one he’d gotten Julie when she’d come out, though hers had been in purple, pink, and blue.

He’d also gotten him a few CDs that he hoped he’d like. Contrary to what people thought of him, Ray spent a good share of his time listening to music, even if he didn’t like the artist or song that came on. So, while Sam Smith and Troye Sivan weren’t his speed, he figured that they might be Alex’s. Without knowing him, it was hard to tell, but at the very least, having LGBT+ artists to listen to might be something.

Reggie struck him as an eccentric and fun flirt. He seemed fairly carefree by the way Julie talked about him, but Ray’s gut told him there was more to that boy than what met the eye. For him, the music choice hadn’t been hard. He’d went with Taylor Swift and Simple Plan, figuring that the country to pop with Taylor would be up his alley and that Simple Plan was a good example of 2000s era pop punk.

He’d also gotten a few new flannels so that Reggie could possibly change out from the red one he kept around his waist. That way, he had another red one and a neutral he could change out with. He’d never seen Reggie perform without one, so he figured it was a safe choice in gift. Ray just hoped he’d be able to make use of them.

For Luke he’d gotten a songbook. The credits in the liner had tipped him off that he was the major songwriter of the band, likely alongside Julie now that Sunset Curve had become Julie and the Phantoms. All of those songs had to be brainstormed somewhere. He’d found the thickest one he could, leatherbound and lockable just in case. He knew how possessive Julie got with her songs, so it stood to reason that Luke was possibly the same way.

His music taste was easier to pick for after hearing the songs he composed. All Time Low was the first band that came to mind with a similar sound. He added in Set It Off and Fall Out Boy, too. He wasn’t for sure on any of them, but he crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

On Christmas Eve, while Julie and Carlos were wrapped up in decorating cookies, Ray slipped out to the studio with three boxes in his arms. He’d wrapped them up and addressed them to their respective ghost, making sure they were as neat as he could get them. Opening the door, he crossed to the piano and set the presents down on top of it.

It was silent and empty as he looked around. Julie had done her fair share of moving and rearranging, but there were still so many places where his Rose shone through. He sighed, eyes soft and wistful. “You know, it’s a little hard to believe this place used to belong to three teenage boys,” he commented, a small grin on his lips.

Ray hadn’t been hoping for a response, so he wasn’t exactly surprised when all that greeted him was silence. Undeterred, he began talking to the air, hoping that the boys were around to hear him. “Even if you’re not here right now, you’ll find your present.” He nodded to them, catching his lip between his teeth. “I, uh, know it’s probably been a lot for you. Dying, and all.”

Still silence. It was beginning to unnerve him, and Ray awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. “I just wanted to tell you three that you’re welcome to join us for Christmas, regardless if you celebrate or not. Christmas is mostly just about being around family for us. We’d love to do any traditions you do if you do celebrate other holidays or anything. Anything for the guys that made Julie this happy again.”

He puffed out a breath. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure she was ever going to sing or play again until you came into her life. I still have no idea how or why or any of that, in case you’re wondering how I know about you.” A smirk slipped onto his lips. “I, uh, had my theories, but I also found your demo. That kind of clued me in.”

“In summary, I know you’re ghosts and Julie doesn’t know that I know, and those are your Christmas presents from me. Feel free to open them now or in the morning with us, whichever you decide. I haven’t met you boys to know you well enough, so I hope I did alright.” Ray took a deep breath, hands going to his pockets. It was oddly disappointing that there was no sign of Julie’s band. He hoped they were listening.

“You boys are Molinas, as far as I’m concerned. Well, Reggie and Alex are. Luke, I’m afraid I can’t fully adopt you _and_ give you my blessing to date my daughter.” Chuckling, he looked down at his shoes, rolling onto his toes and then back onto the balls of his feet. “Anyone could see how you three look at her, especially you, Luke. Thank you for looking out for her and making her happy.”

Ray took a few moments to look around, checking one more time for any signs of them. Finding none, he crossed to the door. He’s about to step out when he stopped and glanced back. “Welcome to the family, _mijos_.”

If Luke, Reggie, and Alex were suddenly spending more time around the house after Christmas, visibly nonetheless, no one said a word. Nobody commented on the book Luke was constantly packing around, the flannel Reggie was so possessive over, or the dragon pin Alex wore proudly every day regardless of the outfit.

And if for Easter Ray gifted them – and Willie, once Alex had found the courage to introduce him – symbolic adoption papers and not one of them was able to keep from crying… no one said anything then, either.


	2. Sunset Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys react to Ray's words and their Christmas presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the boys' perspective! Hopefully it sort of lives up to what you guys might have imagined. I feel like I cut Reggie a little short, but I'm going to be writing some Reggie-centric material, so I don't feel as bad about my inability to juggle multiple characters in a work.

When Ray first came out to the studio, they’d brushed his presence off. He came out all the time looking for Julie or something of hers for her. He’d find what he needed and be gone, and he seemed none the wiser of them. So, when Ray set three elegantly wrapped presents onto the piano and indirectly addressed them, Luke nearly fell off the piano bench.

He scrambled up, taking the few steps to Ray and staring at him with look on his face that was equal parts terrified and mystified. “Do you think Julie told him?” he asked, glancing over at Reggie and Alex on the couch.

Alex opened his mouth to speak, his eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully, when Ray spoke again. “Even if you’re not here right now, you’ll find your present.” His voice had Luke’s gaze snapping back to his face in time to catch the hesitant expression take form. “I, uh, know it’s probably been a lot for you. Dying, and all.”

“No joke there,” Reggie piped up. Luke couldn’t see his face, but he knew that chipper tone was fake. He’d known Reggie far too long not to recognize the difference.

For a little while, Ray was silent. Even though Julie’s dad couldn’t see or hear them, Luke felt like talking was somehow still impolite and would break whatever spell had been cast in the studio. They all seemed to be waiting with bated breath for what else he wanted to tell them, their attention solely on him. Eventually, he ran his fingers through his hair. “I just wanted to tell you three that you’re welcome to join us for Christmas, regardless if you celebrate or not.”

Luke’s world tilted on its axis, and he was suddenly at a loss for breath he didn’t need. The rest of Ray’s words got tuned out in favor of his astonished gasp. He turned to face Alex and Reggie, face lit up. “He actually wants around!” A dorky, crooked smile slipped into place.

“And he wants us to celebrate with them,” Reggie added, mirroring his excitement. He got up, hugging around Ray, making sure to keep some space between them so he didn’t phase through. “Thank you, Ray. You’re the absolute best.”

Alex pushed up from the couch to stand next to the rest of his band, eyebrows furrowed. “He’s taking this almost too well.” His voice was a soft, inquisitive murmur. His eyes flicked across Ray’s face.

He was staring at him so intensely that he jumped a little when Ray started talking again. His words had Luke, Reggie, and Alex falling silent again, but it wasn’t an eager silence, waiting to hear more. They soaked in what Ray expressed with their hearts squeezing in their chests. Luke went red when Ray mentioned his crush on Julie, but where he was giving his blessing, he couldn’t complain about his embarrassment.

As Ray left, he paused and looked back, a warm smile on his lips that looked so much like the one Julie gave them that Luke’s chest flooded with soft heat. “Welcome to the family, _mijos_ ,” he murmured, the door shutting behind him. His cheeks stung, and he lifted his hand to smooth his fingers over his cheek, realizing that tears were slipping down his face.

Alex was the one to break the solemn silence. “I guess we should open our presents?”

Luke’s gaze swung from the studio doors to where Alex was standing at the piano. His drummer was gnawing on his lip nervously, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Reggie was settled at the bench, his lip wobbling and knee bouncing. Both of them had the same tear tracks down their cheeks.

“Yeah.” Luke crossed to the piano, grabbing the present addressed to him. “Yeah, we totally should. It’d be rude not to.” He tried to keep his tone light, and he was grateful when neither of them acknowledged the way his voice cracked. The back of his hand swept quickly across his cheeks, clearing the last of his tears away.

For a minute, he stood there with the box between his hands. He almost didn’t want to open it, not when it was so painstakingly wrapped and addressed to him in Ray’s scrawl. The paper was almost identical to the pattern his mother had been so fond of, and for a moment he was back in the nineties, standing beside the Christmas tree filled with ornaments he’d made in his youth. His fingers fiddled reverently with the small bow, barely seeing it. What he’d give to have had one more Christmas with his folks.

Swallowing the sorrow bubbling up, he tugged at the bow and tore into the paper. He opened the box, gingerly picking up the journal inside. Luke felt the tears spring back to his eyes instantly. He adored his current songbook, would never dream of replacing it, but there was no use denying that it was running out of space. He’d lovingly carried it everywhere when he was alive, and that hadn’t stopped in death. Maybe Ray had known and maybe he hadn’t, but the gesture made him wish Julie’s dad could see him, or at the very least hear him long enough to thank him.

He turned it over in his hands reverently, fingertips smoothing over the soft, tanned leather. With an amused breath of air, he used the attached key to unlock it. Of course Ray would take the extra step and ensure it could be locked. Opening he, he expected to see entirely blank pages, but the first page was full of Ray’s script.

 _Luke_ , it started, and never had Luke’s name seemed so extraordinary to him. He’d never really liked his name, but it was _his_ , and in Ray’s scrawl, he found himself liking the swirl of the L and the loop in the K. _I know how possessive Julie is of her songs and wanted to make sure you had more space for them that someone couldn’t just peer into. Hopefully you enjoy it, mijo. Keep writing songs that make you feel alive._

 _I will_ , Luke thought to himself. He glanced over at Alex and Reggie as he set down the journal and pulled out the CDs.

Reggie had already donned his new flannel, one around his waist and the other across his shoulders. He was grinning ear to ear, eyes shining with happiness Luke hadn’t seen in him too often since they’d died. Out of the three of them, Reggie was probably the one that Ray wouldn’t have been able to deduce much for, which was ironic since he was also the ghost that spent the most time with him. And yet, Ray had seen how well-loved Reggie’s flannel was and gotten him more.

Originally, Reggie’s older brother had worn flannel around his hips, and Reggie had taken on the look as a way to feel close to him. Ray had no way of knowing just how much new, soft flannel probably meant to him.

His gaze flicked to Alex, who was cradling a pin. Luke moved around the piano to look at it. “Does it have rainbow wings?” he asked, slack-jawed. “Dude, that’s so cool.”

“How would Ray possibly know?” Reggie’s lips turned downward in a confused frown. He moved to examine it himself, his eyes widening. “Luke’s right, though. That’s really cool.”

Alex smiled hesitantly. “I mean, I did own some rainbow stuff. He said he found the CD, and I remember making sure there was a picture of me with one of my pins.” He worried his lip, hope brightening his face. “You don’t think this is his way of… maybe telling me he’s okay with it?”

Luke watched him run his fingertips over the pin. He couldn’t help but to grin, nudging him supportively. “I think so.” In his peripheral, he caught sight of the note. Luke picked it up, his crooked grin only widening. “I know so, if you’re twinning with Julie.”

Reggie’s lips formed an O. “I thought it looked familiar.” His fingers tapped the right side of his chest. “She wears it on this side of her jacket with a few other pins. I think hers has different colors, though. Not a rainbow.”

“In any case, I’m… really thankful for Ray right now.” Alex chuckled, sweeping away a stray tear with his fingers. “Shit, that man has made us cry a lot today.”

Reggie loops an arm around both of their shoulders. His eyes go from Alex to Luke, an absolutely bright smile splitting his lips. “So, we’re totally joining them tomorrow, right?” It wasn’t really even a question, but Luke nodded his eager response anyways.

“Of course. Got to be spending Christmas day with our family, don’t we?” Luke leaned into Reggie. “For now, how about we catch up on some music, courtesy of Ray Molina?”

“Way ahead of you.” Alex, with a smug quirk of his lips, slid one of his CDs into the stereo. “Lucas, Reginald, this is whoever the hell Troye Sivan is.”


End file.
